


For Someone Else

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Affairs of the Heart [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Break Up, F/F, I'm feeling, brought to you by 9pm coffee, why am I still awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: She won't wait up for you, she's torn out her feelings, letting the old roots rot in place of new ones. That's what you do, you rot. Your bones are worm food and What the two of you had is face down in the dirt.In the same vein as "And Now All Your Love's Been Wasted".





	For Someone Else

You're not crying. You can't, the scar tissue's too thick. You don't want to say you love her, but you're not sure if it's right. It, these feelings eat. They knaw holes in your stomach. Your feelings, how lost you are without a ‘her' to pine after latch onto your throat, weaving down your trachea and into your lungs. There are other girls, other boys. So fucking what she's back with her ex? It's not like your heart swells, tender and puffy. What if she looks at you every time she looks away? You're always telling couples to let it go, always frustrated when they let their feelings overgrow their box. She's not letting you in, she charges ahead, brilliant and bold as you remember her. She won't wait up for you, she's torn out her feelings, letting the old roots rot in place of new ones. That's what you do, you rot. Your bones are worm food and What the two of you had is face down in the dirt. What you had has gone from dewdrop delicate to the rolling, sticky mess that tears a hole in your abdomen when you think too much. She never saw you as a person, that was the problem. Another computer, another system to study, instead of a tangle of hard feelings and daddy issues. Your mother left as soon as she could, you're irrationally afraid of it all, you can't be honest: it was over long before it ended. It was over when you had feelings, it was over when she wanted nothing to do with you. New girl, old girl, it's not you, better for her, but not the same for you. 


End file.
